The Sinclair Deluxe
by InkNQuill
Summary: Alternate Universe Fanfiction. Eleanor gets a job at a Newspaper company called ' The Sinclair Deluxe '. A what if story, The cast all living lives working in the same building.
1. Chapter 1

_AU Fanfiction, I felt like writing one of these to try and uhh... broaden my horizon. That being said in this particular fan fiction the characters are employees of a newspaper company. _

**The Sinclair Deluxe**

… The Sinclair deluxe

Eleanor looked in her pocket mirror quickly before going in, She wanted to look presentable. Altough her hair was short her bangs were long enough to some-what obscure her face. She didn't mind though, She always took the opportunity to cover her oddly light skin. She blinked twice, The red cracks around her blue eyes implying she hadn't slept well were barely noticeable but she didn't want to make a bad impression. Clothing wise she had on a collar white blouse and a black skirt with stockings.

Eleanor stepped into the huge building, Pushing the see-through double doors and passing her way in. She let out a loud intentional cough to catch the doorman's attention who was looking at a newspaper. He lowered it just enough to show his eyes and responded with a '' Eh ''.

She sighed and walked up to the receptionist at the desk.

'' Hey, I'm here to see Sinclair. I have a job appointment. ''

'' Uh huh. Take the elevator to the third floor and head to the last office on the left. ''

'' Thanks. ''

Eleanor walked over to the elevator which was conveniently already there and stepped in and press THREE. The doors had already began to close when Eleanor heard someone scream '' WAIT ''. She quickly hit the door open button and a man in a suit sped in.

He was a bit odd looking. For one his tie wasn't tied and his collar shirt wasn't properly aligned. His hair was messy and he just generally seemed to be out of his element.

'' Say.. Thanks for holding the elevator for me kid. Names Jack nice you meet you. ''

The man shook her hand without even allowing her to reach it out and tapped the FOUR button like his life depended on it.

'' Come on... Hurry up... ''

The elevator stopped and Eleanor quickly made her way out leaving the strange man behind. She immediately headed left following the receptionists orders and found a nice wood door with a gold plate on it, Which had SINCLAIR engraved In it.

She knocked twice lightly and the door swung open. She didn't have time to back up as man pushed her aside and walked past her. The man was very slim and tall, He had on thick glasses and he had short white clean cut hair. He wasn't old either which was odd. She would of punched him on the gut any other day but today was different. She ignored his rude action and stepped into Sinclair's office.

The man behind the desk was a bit thick, Not chubby per say but he wasn't exactly fit. There were bags under his eyes, Clearly from lack of sleep. His hair was short and finely combed back. He wore suspenders over his white collar shirt and had on khaki dress pants which were complimented with a black belt.

'' Ah, You must be that new secretary huh kid? ''

'' Uh.. Well actually I'm here for a job appointment to BECOME that secretary but.. ''

'' You're hired, I don't believe in all this formal stuff. I treat my business like a family. ''

'' Okay.. ''

'' Great! So you can start working now? ''

'' Now? Wait.. I don't know if... ''

'' I'll pay you for the week, It's Friday kid that's an easy paycheck right there. ''

'' Hmm.. Uhh... Okay fine. ''

'' Great! Just go over to the desk over there and tell that man to high-tail it. ''

'' Am.. Am I taking his job? ''

'' No.. That's the security guard. I told him to do some secretary work while we looked for a replacement. ''

'' … And he agreed? ''

'' That man over there is my best friend, He's a little rough around the edges but once you get to know him he's a real swell guy. ''

'' Uh.. Okay then. I'll just get to work now. ''

'' Good, He types slow as hell. Get him outta there. ''

The man typing at the computer was huge, A burly tall man. He wore the average security guard uniform. The dark blue pants with the lighter top, The matching hat and a belt on which he had a walky talky and a baton. His hair was short and dark brown and he had a rugged beard that complimented his rough face very well.

Eleanor walked over to the desk, She tapped the burly man on the shoulder and he turned slowly and stared her straight in the eye.

'' What do ya want? ''

'' Err... Hi, I'm Eleanor. I'm the new secretary. Nice to meet you. ''

Eleanor lifted her dainty hand and the large man grabbed it and shook it.

'' Names Johnny, But the people round here call me Delta. ''

'' Why? ''

'' Because I'm one of the first security guards hired, Specifically the forth. It's cheesy but then again this place ain't exactly normal. ''

'' What's that suppose to mean. ''

'' If you stick around long enough.. You'll find out. ''

Eleanor laughed nervously as the burly man got up from the seat and walked away.

She propped herself on the chair and pushed the seat in and grabbed the papers to the side. They were a couple of records that needed to be copied down and various appointments. She had a knack for typing and made quick work of it. Within an hour she finished her work, She had figured there wouldn't be much, Hell she didn't even have to work today. She decided to look around a bit. She walked past her working station into the printing room.

Inside were a couple of machines, Printing newspapers at insane speeds and various people going back and forth with notepads discussing things. She stood there for a moment watching this frantic room and began to imagine herself in the same situation. For some reason she felt as though she would enjoy working there.

Her fantasy was cut short by a blow to the side, She fell to the side hard and a man toppled over her dropping a stack of papers and landing on his arm.

'' Aww.. For gods sake. Who the hell is this and why is she in here? ''

Eleanor lifted herself up and dusted off her blouse and extended a hand to help the man up. He ignored it and lifted himself up.

The man was bald and quite fit. He had a '' Easily annoyed '' kind of face and was very clean cut. Shaved face, His shirt was tucked into his pants and his tie was perfectly tied and straight. He crossed his arms and gave Eleanor a dirty look.

'' Well, Aren't you going to apologize? ''

'' I'm sorry, I was lost in thought.. I'm Eleanor. The new secretary. ''

'' Figures, I'm Fontaine. I'm one of the editors.. Scratch that. I'm THE editor. The only one that matters at least. ''

Eleanor could tell this guy wasn't the nicest person around, She figured it would be smart to just get away form him quickly.

'' Well.. Sorry for uhh.. Bumping into you. I best get going now. ''

'' Yeah, You should. ''

Eleanor turned quickly, Resisting the urge to tell the man off and hit the elevator button. She figured with her work done she would leave now and return Monday on her first Official work day. She didn't look forward to it now, Specially with someone like that Fontaine guy walking around. But then again.. It was only an hour and a half. Maybe Monday will be better.


	2. Chapter 2

_Haven't updated in a while, This time of year gets hectic I suppose. Oh and also, Atlas and Fontaine are going to be two separate people in the story. So.. Yeah..._

**The Sinclair Deluxe**

_BEEP BEEP BEE- SLAM_

Eleanor's hand came down full force on her alarm clock, It was finally here. Her first day of official work. She lifted herself out of bed and rubbed her eyes, She wasn't the type of person that got lots of sleep. With a quick stretch and a long winded yawn she dragged herself to the shower and got ready.

Within the next half an hour she was headed out the door, 7:30am. She had to be there at 8:00am and be there until 8:00pm. All of her excitement was already overclouded by fear, Having remembered her first awkward semi day there.

Being that she had no car, She took the bus. A long ride filled with annoying kids on their way to school, Sick people who don't bother covering their noses and perverts who try to cop a feel. Luckily the most ride seemed normal, Other then the girl in the seat behind her who was burning a hole in the back of her head. She almost turned to look but knew she would be noticed, She decided to ignore it and left the bus on her stop.

Before getting to the building she stopped at a store and picked up a bottle of Sports Boost, The leading energy drink. She took a sip and sighed as she made it to the front of the building. She walked up the door and a the doorman held it open, Surprisingly. She couldn't tell if it was the same guy as before because last time his face was in a newspaper. Ignoring it she rushed into the elevator and hit her floor button, Before the elevator went up however Fontaine and Delta stepped in, Fontaine's shirt was covered in hot coffee and he was arguing with Delta.

'' You big moron, You ruined on of my best shirts. Why can't anyone here pay atte- ''

'' Maybe if you got your head outta your ass for a minute you could see where you're going. ''

'' Why do we even need a security guard? Absolutely unbelievable. God forbid someone tries to attack the newspapers! ''

'' Nope, They need me here to protect people like you. I know this one guy who ones to beat the crap out of you. ''

'' … ''

Eleanor backed up, Hoping they wouldn't notice her but Delta turned to her and smiled.

'' Oh, Your that new secretary Eleanor. Hello. ''

'' Oh.. Hi. ''

Fontaine turned and sighed.

'' Oh, Another person who doesn't watch where they're going, Are you two related? ''

'' No, But I like her so if you bother her I'm going to toss you into the printing machine. ''

'' pfft.. ''

Eleanor smiled, She hadn't know that the security guard had taken a liking to her so quickly that one day. Maybe he was just being nice. Fontaine left the elevator a floor early, Probably to get away from Delta. As he left Delta turned to Eleanor and crossed his arms.

'' So he doesn't like you huh? Well if he doesn't like you, I like you a lot. He gives you any crap let me know. ''

'' Uhh.. Thanks. ''

'' Uh huh. Have a nice day. ''

He nodded and left the elevator, Had she made a friend already? The elevator continued and finally reached her floor. She stepped out and walked over to her station. She sat behind the computer and began working. Her work was pretty boring, It didn't include any of the fun stuff that she could tell was going on around there.

While people were getting news stories, Writing and editing, She was dealing with appointments, Phone calls, Fixing Sinclairs schedule and managing files. After a couple of hours of boring, Grueling work her lunch hour had finally come and she grabbed her bag and started to head out.

She jumped when a voice called out to her, She hadn't expected anyone to talk to her. She turned to see Delta and two other men talking. She walked over to the group and recognized on of the men, It was a man named Jack and she met him on her first day in the elevator. Unlike last time he actually seemed to be in order. The other man extended his hand and introduced himself.

'' Hi, My names Cole. I'm one of the photojournalists. ''

Cole unlike the others was dressed more casually. He had on a white shirt with a opened gray windbreaker over it. He had on plain blue jeans and had a camera around his neck on a strap. His hair was short, Reddish brown and messy.

'' Hello, I'm Eleanor. The new secretary. ''

After greeting the young man Eleanor turned to Delta.

'' Hey Delta, What's up? ''

'' Oh yeah, Me and the guys were going to go eat together. Why don't you join us? You seem kind of lonely over there. ''

'' Really? Oh ok cool. ''

Eleanor felt her spirits go up a bit, She smiled and followed the group as they began to leave.


End file.
